Thermoplastic copolyester adhesives are well known having been described in numerous patents including, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,314, 932,326, 4,062,907, 4,130,603 an24,145,335. These are all based on segmented copolyetheresters having long chain ether-ester units and short chain ester units, alone or blended with a low molecular weight thermoplastic resin. Additional hot melt adhesive compositions have been prepared based on polyester amides see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,254.
Thermoplastic polyetherester imides are known having been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,692, to Wolfe, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,950, to McCready. The polyetherester imides described in Wolfe, Jr. are the reaction product of a diol, a polyoxyalkylene glycol and a diimide diacid which is the reaction product of a relatively low molecular weight aliphatic diamine or an aromatic diamine and trimellitic ahydride. These polymers are used as coating materials for cables, belts, and hoses. The polyetherimide esters described in McCready are the reaction product of a low molecular weight diol and a diimide diacid which is the reaction product of a relatively high molecular weight polyoxyalkylene diamine and a tricatboxylic acid having two vicinal carboxyl groups or the anhydride thereof.